Mad World
by carlaishungry
Summary: In which a young Hinata encounters a dango loving Anko. What happens when the young heiress seeks the kunoichi out for training? Chaos is the only safe assumption. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Her

Chapter 1: Meeting Her

Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own Naruto!

* * *

Hinata squirmed in her comfy futon, feeling restless. Her skinny legs ached from intense training her father had put her through. Entering the Academy gave him another reason to beat her sensless during their spars. She wouldn't call them spars, though. More like he punched her around like a rag doll and she let him. It was so horrible, that Hyuuga medics stood nearby ready to heal her wounds. There was the mental wounds that would never leave her though. Hinata inhaled sharply at the feelings of despair sitting heavily on her chest. She yearned for company, someone to assure her that she would be fine. A warm embrace or an affectionate kiss she had seen parents do to their children.

Life was terrible.

Tears pricked at her eyes and she quickly scrubbed at them. Crying every night did her no good. It only made the ache in the pit of her heart hurt more. Her father couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand this.

Hinata crept out of the luxurious futon and soundlessly padded out of the depressing room. She activated her byakugan and searched the house for any guards or maids. The kitchen staff were scrubbing pots and pans and the maids were folding the laundry. She let out a small breath of relief. There were no guards expect for the ones standing next to the clan gates, waiting to attack intruders. The servants weren't allowed to use their byakugan, courtesy of her damned father.

She internally gasped at her thoughts and silently prayed for forgiveness for her wretched thinking. _Why would I even think something like that?_ It was absurd to curse her fathers name and she would get a good beating if her father ever heard her.

Hinata shook her head and continued out toward the door that would lead her away from her nightmare of a home. She silently put on her sandals and took off her slippers, easily sneaking out. The biting wind hit her with great force, knocking her off her feet. She stumbled back inside and retrieved her coat, entering the cold winds with protection this time. Hinata wandered off to the secret spot she had found, away from the guards prying eyes. She trudged towards the little hole in the ground that led to the outside. It was right under the gates and big enough for a body to fit through. She had discovered it many nights ago when she had wandered restlessly in her backyard. Every day she came home from the Academy she would dig out more until it would be ready to enter. Tonight, it was ready.

She exhaled and watched her breath become wispy shadows of white. She was sneaking out, disobeying her clan. The notion filled her with anxiety and excitement. Being the heiress meant she was sheltered from the rest of the world and she only traversed to the Academy and her clan grounds. Even then, she was accompanied by a guard watching her every move. Now, she would be alone to explore Konoha even if only for a single night. She timidly moved her limbs and slowly wiggled through the hole. Her body fit perfectly and she continued crawling forward, excited to start her journey.

Hinata was met with the starry sky when she made it out.

She felt breathless and oddly giddy. _I'm free! No one to watch me anymore!_ Hinata went forward, onto the gravely paths to the center of Konoha. Even from here she could see the bright lights and cheery atmosphere. It called to her and she started running with all her might, free from everything. A true, genuine smile began to show on her face and no one was there to correct her informal behavior. Hinata had longed to feel this since she was born.

Bright lights and laughter reached her senses until she walked right in the middle of all of it. Children happily walked with their parents, shinobi drank and ate with their comrades, and adults laughed and merrily sipped their green tea. Konoha was alive and Hinata was witnessing it for the first time. She walked through the swarm of bodies and stared in awe at the cute shops and delicious food being served. Her tummy growled at the sweet scents and she wandered into a small tea shop, the lights attracting her attention.

Hinata pushed opened the door and seated her self on a stool, eyes scanning the menu. _Should I get dango or cinnamon buns? Or both?_ She patted the change that was in her pocket and figured she could purchase both.

A blonde haired waitress walked her way with a warm smile. "Welcome to Chika's Tea Shop, what would you like to order?"

"An order of dango and a cinnamon bun, please," she answered timdily, though shocking herself by not stuttering once.

The waitress nodded and dashed away to retrieve her order. Hinata patiently waited and scanned the near empty tea shop. There was only a few people at the establishment, an elderly couple and a lone purple haired woman that was ferociously eating dango. She eyed the woman warily and turned her back to the lady, just in time to come face to face with her treats.

"Ah, t-thank you," Hinata thanked the waitress before taking a bite out of her sweet bun.

She gave a relieved sigh at the flavor and distantly planned on sneaking out more. Hinata would happily disobey her clan to explore Konoha by herself, to experience more moments like that. After her mother's death, she didn't know who to confide in. Her cousin Neji hated her and wanted nothing to do with the pale eyed heiress. Hinata's step mother was a with and she disliked the woman with all her being, only having sympathy for her little sister that was soon to be born. All in all, she had no one.

 _Pathetic._

She tugged at her black jacket and continued devouring her cinnamon bun, licking the icing from her fingers.

"Are you gonna eat that?"

Hinata jumped at the sudden noise and whipped her head to find the purple haired woman she saw earlier staring intently at her stick of dango. She shifted uncomfortably and pushed the plate toward the woman. The woman grinned gratefully at her and inhaled the sweet balls in seconds. Hinata just watched in amazement as the female licked the stick clean.

"Wow, that definitely hit the spot. What's your name Hyuuga?" the female inquired already ordering another plate of dango.

Hinata bristled at the woman's questioned, but forgot that any intelligent person could tell she was a Hyuuga. Her silver eyes were basically screaming she had the Byakugan.

"Er, H-Hyuuga Hinata, miss," she answered with a squeak.

The woman chortled at her answer and gave Hinata an affectionate slap on the back, frightening the poor girl. "Ha! Miss, huh? You're the first Hyuuga I don't hate. I'm Anko, kid."

"U-Um t-thank you?" Hinata flushed with embarrassment and slight fear of Anko.

Anko grinned sharply at the Hyuuga heiress. "Since you gave me your dango, come see me again one day. Oh, and I'd leave soon if I were you, your eyes are just begging to be stolen, kid."

She blanched at the warning and slapped money on the table before rushing out of the shop, only giving Anko a nervous wave before running back home.

 _Anko was right. Next time, I need to hide my eyes somehow before venturing out at night. It hadn't even been a long time since my kidnapping._

Hinata moved at a fast pace and crept closer to her compound, her makeshift hole in the ground coming into view. She wormed her way into the hole and pushed herself from the ground once she was on the other side. With a breath of relief, she sneaked to the main house and silently opened the door, stealth skills coming into play. Her hands slowly closed it, only a soft thud sounding from the movement. The pale eyed girl removed her shoes and jacket before soundlessly going to her room.

Once in the security of her room, Hinata settled back into her futon and smiled slightly. Excluding the strange encounter with Anko, she had enjoyed herself greatly.

 _I am definitely doing that again._

* * *

The next following days Hinata took in stride. She dealt with her fathers intense spars and didn't back down once despite the exhaustion she had felt. She even went as far as asking Ko to train her. The bodyguard had gently explained to the girl why he could not and Hinata almost threw a fit. She couldn't train with her entrusted caretaker since it was her fathers _duty_ to train his child.

It almost made her laugh at that statement. Her father never took the time to explain the basics to her, but still expected her to get top scores at the Academy and beat him in their spars. She was only five years old! How was she expected to be the best when no one showed her the way?

It made Hinata angry, an emotion she was not accustomed to feeling. It had been slight prick to her heart and then slowly grew into a fast-spreading inferno.

She glared at the kitchen floor and chewed angrily on her rice. The servants had been cautious of her strange behavior and made sure everything was in order, not sure how the heiress would react when irritated. Not wanting to find out, they meekly excused themselves and watched from a distance.

 _"Come see me again one day."_

How? She was confined to her stuffy compound and Ko would be glued to her side everywhere she went. It was pretty obvious Anko was a shinobi from her attire and perception of things, but it would be hard to seek the woman out for training.

"Hinata-sama, it is time to go to the Academy. Please gather your things," Ko called out, already ready to go.

 _Well...I could skip class. No no no! What if I got caught? No, because I would have an excuse, right? I could simply say that Anko seeked me out for more training and explain to father that she is a teacher at the Academy._

It was true, Hinata had seen the woman in the large halls of the Academy, teaching an older class of soon-to-be genin.

Hinata pondered hard on whether or not to skip and inevitably lie to her father or endure the spars, continuing to be weak.

The answer was clear. Any level-headed person would know the obvious pick.

"Ah, I-I'm coming, Ko-san," she replied, moving from her chair and hurrying to retrieve her things.

Hinata slipped on her shoes before exiting the door that was being currently held open. She smiled at Ko and they began the walk to the Academy, her nerves wanting to jump out of her skin for what she planned on doing.

 _Sneaking out and now skipping class? I'm going to hell._

With a gulp, she held on to Ko's hand and watched the passerby's of Konoha walk by, on their way to work. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were clear, conveying a theme of security even though Hinata very well knew what she was going to do was wrong.

As the buildings of the Academy came into view and swarms of children wandered the courtyard, Hinata let go of her bodyguards grip, sending him a false smile.

"T-Thank you Ko-san, I will see you in the afternoon."

Ko's mouth curved up and he gave her an affectionate head pat. "Have a good day, Hinata-sama."

After her goodbye to Ko, she dashed to the front building, pretending to enter until Ko was out of sight. He lingered until she was next to the entrance before hopping on to a roof and rushing away.

Hinata sighed and crept to the back of the Academy, praying no one would notice her. _That's silly. No one ever notices me._ She hid behind the tall building until she heard the gaggle of children dim and silence met her senses. Just to be sure, she activated her Byakugan and searched the area for human bodies, thankfully finding none. Ko wasn't near the area either.

The young heiress deactivated her dojutsu and ran from her hiding spot, quickly finding the mass of Konoha citizens and became a nameless face in the crowd. Her objective was to once again enter Chika's Tea Shop and hopefully track down the woman for training. If not, Hinata was worried what would become of her if she didn't become stronger.

She needed to be strong for the sake of her clan and fufill her dream of removing the branding of the Branch Family, absolutely horrified at the treatment they received. Only Hinata could put her dream into motion and she needed to earn her clans respect first.

With a huff, she opened the doors of the tea shop and was met with a familiar woman rapidly reordering plates of dango, chugging sake at the same time.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief and approached the woman, steeling her nerves and trying to form some sort of confidence from herself. It partially worked.

"E-Er Anko-san?" she questioned the kunoichi, thumbs twiddling nervously.

Anko turned around, dango stuck between her teeth and managed to give a sharp grin. "Hyuuga! You came back, didn't ya? Interested in a sexy woman such as me?"

Hinata's face flushed at the comment and she vigorously shook her head. "I-I was thinking m-maybe you could...train me?"

She stared a hole into the floor and awaited Anko's response, desperately hoping she would agree.

"And why would you want that? Don't you have people at your beck and call to teach and train you?" Anko questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The pale eyed girl met the woman's eye and frowned slightly. "My father is the only one who is a-allowed to train m-me and he only spars with me, not lowering the use of his strength or teaching me. S-so I thought maybe you could."

"So you need someone to train you, huh?" Anko chewed thoughtfully on her ball of stick dango and contemplated the girl's request.

Hinata nodded shakily, spirits low, but hopes high.

"Do you, by any chance have a talent in making dango?"

* * *

It seemed Anko was content enough with the dango Hinata made her to train her during the afternoons. The heiress had lied to her father and requested permission to 'take extracurricular lessons after school hours because her teacher thought she was talented'. Her father had been slightly miffed, but Hinata had provided a fake note she had procured from Anko and he reluctantly agreed.

Now, she stood in front of the woman that was supposed to teach her for her first training session.

Anko stood in front of her with a ton of weapons, some the girl had never even seen before. The kunoichi had been setting up and extracted a vial of liquid from her pouch, before dousing it on all the weapons.

"So, ready for your first lesson, kid? I'm not gonna go easy on ya just 'cause your the heiress, Hyuuga!" Anko chortled, a dangerous gleam shining in her eye.

"U-Um o-okay," Hinata replied nervously, stance opened, but nerves frazzled from curiousity

"Insult me."

Hinata gaped at her new Sensei and her features became puzzled with confusion. "Uh, w-what?"

Anko smirked and picked up a weapon from her pile. "Yikes! Time's up, try again!" she shouted before shooting a kunai at her face, not announcing her attack.

Hinata paled at the incoming attack and rushed to dodge the weapon, pulling her own kunai out and hitting the airborne object.

"Oh, did I forget to mention they're covered in a deadly poison? Whoops, silly me! Now, insult me Hyuuga and I'll stop!" Anko yelled before launching a horde of poison dripped weapons her way.

The young girl yelped and hit the incoming weapons, feeling her arms becoming tired already.

"U-Um, your shoes are unclean?!" she squeaked, still dodging the sharp objects that wanted to pierce her.

"Not good enough! Show me some anger, Hyuuga!"

 _Anger? All I feel is fear!_

Hinata watched on with horror as one of the projectiles tore at her long sleeved shirt, narrowly missing her skin. She blanched and realized Anko was serious about not going easy on her. With a newfound panic, she spouted out all the insults she could think of.

"Your clothes are very revealing for a young kunoichi!"

"Um, you eat too much dango!"

"You are terrifying!"

Anko smirked at the insults and tilted her head. "Mmm, good try, but not good enough!"

Hinata shrieked at the top of her longs when the weapons came at full force, almost twice as much flying toward her. She struggled to keep them at bay with her flimsy kunai and felt her muscles flexing and twisting sharply as she moved to dodge them.

Anko sighed, realizing her tactic was not working and decided to try a different route. "Ha! For an heiress you're weak! No wonder you had to seek training from someone else, I bet your father couldn't stand those spars with you!" she shouted, hoping to entice a reaction from the girl.

The heiress's eyes widened at the harsh comments and she felt tears spring to her eyes, but she pushed them back suddenly feeling a new feeling bubble inside of her.

 _Anger._

Hinata shamelessly glared at the woman in front of her and blocked the weapons with a new form of adrenaline, her limbs moving quicker as she twisted her kunai in the air.

"Weak? I am not weak!" she defended herself, glaring daggers at the kunoichi.

 _Weak. Everyone believes I am weak and cannot do anything for myself. I'll just show them I'm the opposite!_

"That's the spirit!" Anko cheered as she continued the onslaught of her attack.

Hinata huffed hard with unhidden anger, harshly shoving the weapons out of her way and inching slowly to Anko. A part of herself knew she was being toyed with so the woman could see her true talent, but she didn't care and wanted to prove herself worthy.

Slowly, the weapon throwing ceased and Hinata stood with her now blunted kunai, hissing in irritation and panting from exhaustion.

"First lesson: Don't take shit from anybody."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and nodded seriously at the woman, taking her lesson into account.

 _She's right. If I let everyone step on me, the clan will never come close to seeing me as strong._

"Do you feel enlightened? Angered and pumping with adrenaline? If not, I don't think this set up is going to work out," Anko explained, scratching her neck with a sigh.

"What do you think?" Hinata inquired with a low voice, not even stuttering once.

Anko smirked.

And so, began the dynamic duo that would rock Konoha's population and make history.

* * *

A/N: Wow, wow, wow! I really enjoyed writing this! I certainly hoped whoever read this enjoys as well. The concept for this story appeared when I was watching the alternate world and the alternate Hinata. I thought to myself, _what would happen if Hinata was trained by someone like Anko, who is slightly psychotic and doesn't take crap from no one?_ You'll get to find out the answer for yourself. ;)

-me :D


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Charge

Chapter 2: Taking Charge

Disclaimer: Do you really think I could afford Naruto? The answer is a big, fat flopping no.

* * *

Hinata sucked in a deep breath and calmed herself from breaking down and crying. Crying was weak and pathetic, it would solve nothing. That's what Anko-Sensei had told her. Now it was her time to see if the lessons stuck with her.

"Your eyes are weird!"

"Monster!"

She ignored the cruel insults and silently chanted Anko's words to herself. _Don't take shit from anybody. Don't take shit from anybody. Don't tale shit from anybody. Don't take shit from anybo-_

"Hey! Hyuuga Monster! I'm talking to you weirdo!" the snot nosed brat in front of her shouted, nose high and eyebrows drawn low. The boy stepped forward menacingly and she couldn't help but notice how his stance was poor, his arms held up like one would in a wrestling ring.

Hinata realized that the boy was truly no match against her own skills and was dumfounded that she had been frightened so easily. _Perhaps it was the insutls? Or was I really afraid of everything?_ She narrowed her eyes at the boy and scolded herself for being of afraid of someone who probably couldn't even wield a kunai properly.

"My e-eyes are this way because of my d-dojutsu, the Byakugan," she muttered to the boy who looked like he was itching to throttle her. _Him and father have much in common then._

The boys face contorted with surprise, apparently not expecting the shy Hyuuga princess to talk back. "So?! You're still a weirdo!"

Hinata ignored the timid part of her mind that was screaming for her to run and apologize, moving forward to the challenging boy, albeit slowly. Her nerves were jumping out of her skin and it left her almost breathless. _Was she really about to ...?_

Hinata gave a squeak and swept the boy off his feet, hitting a chakra pathway in his arm before skidding back a few steps. The boy had the life knocked out of him and writhed on the floor, not expecting the surprise attack or really any attack at all. She didn't hit a major pathway, but the boy's arm would be immobile for a couple of hours.

 _I can't believe I fought someone! On the Academy grounds, no less!_

She activated her Byakugan and saw everyone had already entered the building, as lunch had ended a few minutes ago. _Do I just leave him there?_ No matter how much lessons received from Anko to harden herself into a formidable shinobi, she was still a kind girl. A kind girl wouldn't leave an injured boy to the grass floor.

Oh no, a kind girl would simply hide the evidence.

With a shaky pull, she hoisted the boy up to her feet and dragged the half conscious boy to a behind of a tree. She settled him in and rummaged through his book sack and fished out a comic book, placing it on his lap.

"If you t-tell anyone about this, I won't h-hesitate to do the same to the other arm," Hinata threatened in her soft voice, trying her best to sound intimidating.

Intimidating or not, the small boy nodded vigorously at her threat and hid behind his comic book, wanting the pale girl to depart.

"S-Sorry!" she apologized before scrambling away.

 _Now, if anyone wonders where he is they'll suspect he was fooling around and reading comics. Not me, beating him up._

Hinata was scared of her own thoughts and how the guilt for hurting the boy dissipated like it never was there. She took a calming breath and quickly walked inside the Academy doors, not wanting to linger by the boy anymore.

She entered the familiar classroom from the back door and soundlessly walked to her spot, successfully avoiding anyone's attention. The class was too busy with laughing at Naruto's antics to notice the heiress sneaking in the room.

Unbeknownst to her, someone _did_ notice. A certain Uchiha boy had watched with curiosity as the girl climbed back into her seat without making a noise or attracting a persons attention. He mentally applauded her efforts, since he was the only one with the sense of mind to constantly be aware of his surroundings.

Hinata tuned into the lesson and watched as Iruka-sensei explained the basics of chakra. Being from the Hyuuga clan, she was well informed in the subject and daydreamed about her next training session, hoping it would take her to a higher level of strength. Or at least teach her something useful like her other lessons.

An irritating poking began in her side, but she ignored it, assuming it was nothing and going back to her fantasies.

"Hinata!"

She glared at the annoying noise for disrupting her peaceful thoughts. "What?!" she shouted on instinct, annoyed.

The whole class, including Iruka-Sensei stared at her for her sudden outburst.

"E-Er, Hinata, I-I was asking you to give me a definition of chakra in your own words," Iruka said nervously, not expecting the shy girl to every react in such a way. _Was she finally cracking from stress?_

She flushed a bright red and hobbled up, still prepared to deliver her answer despite her mortification of yelling so suddenly. "C-Chakra is a mixture of p-physical energy and spiritual energy. It is needed to perform even the simplest of techniques. Chakra c-can be utilized through hand seals to do things like w-walking on water and other things."

She sat down and willed her face to turn to its normal pallor, hoping her answer was sufficient.

"Very good, Hinata. Now, I want all of you to open up your textbooks to-"

Hinata sighed and her blushing ended, leaving her to ponder her earlier shout. _I've never reacted in such a way..._

Maybe Anko-Sensei could provide her with an answer. She opened her textbook and flipped to the certain pages she was supposed to be reading. She did, read intently and soaked up the knowledge before her mind could drift off and wander. It was all on things she knew already, but she read just in case she stumbled on something she wasn't aware of.

"Hey! Hinata!" a voice whisper-shouted to her.

She turned to her left and saw Ino along with Sakura grinning at her. "What you did was pretty cool. You should hang out with at lunch tomorrow!"

The young girl almost gaped at their offer and nodded giddily, having never been noticed by Ino or Sakura. They were the strong girls. The girl that were popular and everyone took notice of. Sure, they were brash at times, but everyone thought they were confident and Hinata liked that about them. She aspired to be as uncaring and confident like Ino and wished she could express herself without stuttering or turning red.

Hinata was being noticed.

A smile overtook her features and she felt her insecurities dim, even if it was only a little.

* * *

Anko's lips twitched at the giddy child in front of her. Oh, how she would ruin the girl's mood.

"Oi, Hyuuga, you seem like you're in a good mood. Think you'll have that attitude after I'm done with you?" she barked out, a sadistic grin already spreading across her face.

Hinata gave a firm nod. "Yes!"

"Love the confidence. Now, run ten laps before coming here. Go!"

Hinata took off with a sprint, slowing slightly when she got into her rhythm. She wondered what Anko had in store for her today. Hopefully nothing painful or something that'd make her want to regret coming. She was in a fantastic mood and didn't want anything to ruin it. The heiress pushed through the laps, eager to get to work.

When she finished her ten laps around the large training field, she stood in front of Anko, panting and sweating with grime.

"I-I'm done, Anko-Sensei!" she called out to the woman who was lounging on the ground with an orange book.

Anko looked up and snapped her book shut loudly, grinning at the sweating Hyuuga. "Alright, here's today's lesson. A clerk at a butcher shop stands five-feet ten-inches tall and wears size 13 shoes. What does he weigh?"

"Huh?" Hinata bristled at the strange question and found herself puzzled. _I don't know..!_

"Times up Hyuuga! I thought you would've learned I need an answer quick," the kunoichi announced. "Now. Run ten more laps!"

Hinata groaned and slapped a hand to her face before running another long, ten laps around the field. Which was by the way, very _large._

When she finished and came back, she felt her knees wobble and shake, but stood ramrod straight either way.

"Oh, back already? Next question. If there are six apples and you take away four, how many do you have?"

Hinata was prepared for the question and immediately thought of an answer. "Two apples!"

"Ha! Wrong! Twenty laps!" Anko laughed out, chuckling into her book.

Hinata wanted to drop dead. _Twenty more laps...?_ She went to run the laps though, not wanting to let down her Sensei. Her legs ached, but she would endure it. Her father's spars that caused her so much pain were nothing compared to this. What was a few more laps?

Anko watched as the small girl struggled to not drag her feet and collapse to the floor. _She doesn't give up, that's what I like about the kid._

The pale eyed child finished her twenty laps and crumpled to the floor, her legs not able to take any more. She gasped for hair and clenched the grass under her, her body wanting to give out. "I-I'm, ha, d-done."

"Five more."

Hinata trembled, but picked her body up and continued to run, pure will power the only thing moving her forward. _I'm not weak. Not weak._ She chanted the mantra and picked up her pace, wanting to prove to herself she could keep going. The number of laps dwindled until she was on her final one. Just knowing it was the last, made her sprint all the way to Anko, body protesting the whole way.

She felt her thin legs shake before giving out, her body landing on the floor and her breaths coming out quickly and harshly. "D-done!" she croaked out, eyes wanting to close shut from fatigue. Her body crawled to Anko-Sensei and she looked at the woman, hoping she wouldn't order her to run any longer.

"The lesson of today: don't give up or let your fears give in no matter how impossible the situation seems. Plus, you needed to build up your endurance. Since you showed that today, I'll go easy on you tomorrow, okay Hyuuga?" Anko helped the girl up and dragged the girl up. It was about time one of the Hyuuga clansmen came to retrieve the girl.

"Is one of those Hyuuga bastards here yet?"

Hinata flipped on her Byakugan and scanned the area. Surprisingly, Ko had not arrived, even though the sun had already began to set. "Um, no. I'm surprised my bodyguard hasn't came. There must be something happening if he hadn't remembered."

"Guess I'll take you home since I did push you over your limits," Anko stated, placing Hinata on her back.

The young girl gripped her Sensei's shoulders and watched as they soared onto the roofs, the wind kissing her sweaty skin. She watched the sun fade away and the moon take over, a sense of calm cloaking her mind. Even though Anko was harsh with her training, she felt herself changing. Her confidence was growing along with her strength, making her self-doubt dwindle. A small smile made its way onto her face and she felt her body relax.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, kid. I don't appreciate drool being slobbered on me, Hyuuga!" Anko warned lightly.

Hinata ignored the woman and watched as she landed nearby the compound. Father knew she was receiving 'extra lessons', but didn't know that a woman was teaching her. Hyuuga Hiashi thought woman were naturally weak and would throw a fit if he knew she was training with Anko-Sensei. Not to mention the rumors Hinata had head about. Apparently, she had been a pupil of the notorious Orochimaru, a nuke-nin that had defected from Konoha many years ago. She never asked the woman about, knowing it would be inappropriate to ask.

Hinata leaped off of her Sensei's back and landed on the ground, legs thankfully stable enough. "Thank you for bringing me home. I will bring you dango as a gift tomorrow, Anko-Sensei."

"Great! Put that special sauce you do on it too! Anyway, I gotta bounce before those Hyuuga bastards come see me," Anko exclaimed before giving the small girl a sharp grin and dashing away.

Hinata walked to the gates of her compound and heard voices chattering, the clansmen jittery. She spotted Ko speaking to someone and rushed over to him. "Ko-san, what is happening?"

Ko looked at her then did a double-take. "Oh my! Hinata-sama! I forgot to retrieve you, please forgive my forgetfulness!" he apologized, regret seeping from his voice.

"It's alright, Ko-san. Just tell me what's happening," she said, curious to why everyone was excited.

He smiled brightly at her. "Your step-mother has just given birth! We are all awaiting your new siblings appearance."

Pure delight washed over Hinata, momentarily forgetting about her exhausted body. "Really? I'm so excited to see my younger sister or brother."

She waited along with the clan and soon enough her sorry excuse of a step-mother came out with a bundle of fluffy blankets in her arms. In it contained a baby girl with brown hair and the same silver eyes everyone shared in the clan. Hiashi stood on the side, looking only slightly pleased at the baby in his wife's arms.

Hinata rushed to her father and happily looked at her new sibling. "Is it a girl, father?" she asked excitedly.

A pained smile stared back at her. "Yes, unfortunately."

She ignored that statement and basked in the glory of being an older sister. She would have someone to talk to, confide in and share memories with.

"If you don't _mind,_ Hinata, I'd like to be with my Hanabi alone," her step-mother said, sneering at the young heiress and revealing her sister's name.

"O-Oh, I don't mind," she mumbled dejectedly before moving inside and walking to her room. _Che. So much for being excited. They probably won't let me even see Hanabi._

Oh well. There were worse things that could happen.

* * *

A six year old Hinata punched at the wooden post in front of her. She hit the wood with bleeding fists, receving encouragement from Anko to keep going and rip the post to pieces.

And she did.

She hit the wooden post so hard that the a chunk of the bark went flying, the whole post crumbling to pieces. Hinata huffed harshly feeling the familiar feel of adrenaline seep through her veins.

"Damn, Hyuuga I didn't actually expect you to do that. What's up your ass?" Anko asked the girl, already familiar with her moods and temperament.

Hinata lowered her fists and sighed. "F-Father sparred with me last night. But, he had made a c-comment afterwards. I had held my own, t-to his surprise, but he said I wasn't good enough and that if I showed no more improvement he'd let Hanabi take over as heiress. H-Hanabi is barely a year old! She's b-barely walking and talking!"

Anko hummed in thinking. She knew Hinata was constantly trying to prove herself to Hyuuga Hiashi, but he wouldn't recognize her strength or improvement. "Kid, I sure as hell know you're stronger than the first time I met you. It can't be just that to have a grudge to you. That man obviously has other reasonings."

The heiress nodded somberly, knowing the woman was right. "I know, I just get so depressed and angry when he says things like that."

"Then get angry. Punch the fuck out of him, realease that anger Hyuuga!" Anko encouraged, wanting the kind girl to finally let out an inner rage and put her foot down. Sure, the girl had more confidence in her abilities and she had seen tidbits of the steadily growing rage once or twice, but Hinata had a heart of pure gold and hesitated at times during her training.

Hesitation would get a person killed in the shinobi world.

"I-I don't know a-about that, but I-I will try to prove my self to f-father," she murmured, praying she could get powerful enough in time.

"Remember that new taijutsu stance I taught you? The snake one?" Anko questioned the girl.

Hinata nodded.

"Well, the next time you spar with him use it. That Hiashi bastard will sure be in for a surprise!"

"W-What? T-There's no w-way! I'm only a-allowed to use H-Hyuuga style techniques," she explained, already knowing how furious father would be.

Anko frowned. "Whenever the time comes that you have to fight for your place, promise you'll use it Hyuuga."

"I promise," Hinata said seriously, not stuttering once.

Anko smirked with glee before getting two cups from her bag and a container filled with an orange liquid. "Since you worked so hard, how 'bout a treat?"

Hinata eyed the drink warily, knowing that Anko-Sensei never brought rewards or treats. The closest thing to affection she had received was a hard slap on the back. The knuoichi poured the strange substance in the cups and handed one to Hinata, who accepted with noticeable reluctance.

"Drink up! Our morning session is about to end and the Academy is about to open its doors. Wouldn't want to be late?" the woman commented, already gulping down her drink.

 _If she's drinking it must be safe._

Hinata took a large sip and immediately wished she hadn't. "W-What i-is that?!" she sputtered, wanting the taste to disappear from her mouth.

"You don't like it? I'm hurt. I put time and effort into that," Anko said with glossy eyes.

"Ah! I d-do like it! I-I was just curious about the contents," Hinata nervously explained. Just to prove her point, she downed the foul tasting liquid in one large gulp. Her throat wanted to spit it about, but the heiress forced the drink down and already felt her stomach gurgling with distaste.

"Oh, if you really wanted to know, it contains orange juice, sake, and poison."

"What?!" Hinata panicked, already worrying about the effects that the drink could have. _What if I die? This is no good! What if I have to go to the hospital?! The hospital? Yes! That's where I need to go!_

Hinata stood and already started marching to the direction of Konoha's Hospital, trying to formulate a story to the doctors of why she had consumed poison.

"Kid! Wait!" Anko called after the horrified girl.

She stopped and looked back at the woman.

"The poison isn't fatal. It will give you a massive headache and a weak hallucination. The hallucination thing probably won't happen though. I gave you the stuff though, so I can build your immunity up. You've seen my weapons, I use poison for a living! And soon you will too. So, calm down, take that stick from your ass and go to class, Hyuuga."

Hinata visibily relaxed, but tensed again when she felt a sharp pain inside her head. Anko wasn't lying or trying to kill her then.

"A-Ah that's a relief, I s-suppose. U-um, I'll see y-you tomorrow?" she said, already clutching her pounding forehead.

"You bet!"

Anko hopped to a tree and disappeared, but Hinata would see her at the Academy soon enough. Rubbing her temples, the young girl trudged to the Academy doors, pain making it hard to move. Paying attention would be difficult and she'd most likely just sit in agony, holding her head the whole day.

Anko really was a sadist.

* * *

A/N: Hello, once again! Gosh, I'm just loving writing Anko in this story. But, it has come to my attention that yes, Hinata is acting slightly different than she usually does. That's kinda the whole point of writing this. She's under a lot of stress with becoming strong enough to meet her father's expectations and Anko pushing her to her limits in training. With Anko's eccentric and sadistic teaching methods, I think anybody would change (for better or worse) and have a new perspective of things. Especially, now that Hinata is growing more confident in her skills. So, yeah Hinata will act a bit different.

As for pairings and such, I'm undecided. Comment what you would like to see and I'll think about your ideas. :)

Anyway, I won't be updating for a week and half since I'm going on vacation, but please stick with story because I have pretty great ideas for it!

-me


	3. Chapter 3: The Forest of Death

Chapter 3: The Forest of Death

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata or Sakura would be the main protagonist.

* * *

The sludge of mud between Hinata's toes made the young girl grimace, moving forward despite her mind's frantic protests. The hot sun was melting anything in sight and she had long ago disposed of her thick jacket. Anko-sensei had decided that training would continue even though it had stormed only hours before. Now Hinata was paying for it in the form of slimy, gross mud. She didn't mind getting a little dirty compared to most girls her age, but the smell and sight of herself sent a chill of disgust running down her spine.

"Ughhhhh! Hyuuga, are you done yet? We have more important things to do than running laps," Anko snarked, reading a nondescript orange book under the shade of a tree.

Hinata huffed at her sensei's attitude, but still nonetheless finished her last lap around the empty training grounds, stopping in front of Anko, slightly sweating.

"Done?" Anko murmured, engrossed in her reading.

"Hai, sensei."

Anko snapped her book shut and regarded the small girl in front of her with narrowed eyes. Hinata noticed the slight shifting of emotions behind her sensei's eyes and met her face confusedly.

"It's time we begin our real lessons," the purple haired kunoichi announced ominously.

 _Real lessons?_ Hinata furrowed her brows and felt her muscles tense up. She didn't like her tone at all.

"Hinata, although you are very young, I think it's necessary you know these things. Now tell me, why are you becoming a shinobi?"

Anko sounded more serious than Hinata had ever heard her before. She gulped uneasily. "Well, because I'm to be clan heir-"

"No. That's not what I mean and you know that Hinata,"Anko interrupted, surprising the Hyuuga heiress when she used her proper name.

"I'm doing this to become a stronger person, inside and out," Hinata said timidly.

"And you are aware what the life of a shinobi entails? Because I don't want there to be any illusions about your job if you continue this path," Anko explained sternly.

Hinata lowered her head and stared at the bits of mud on her toes, her sensei's words ringing in her head. _The life of a shinobi? I'm not sure I really do know what that means..._

"I'm taking that as a no. Now, follow me, Hinata."

The Byakugan user looked up and saw her sensei walking out the empty training grounds and she picked up her pace to catch up.

Anko led her throughout the bustling town, moving past sweating civilians and the ball games of smiling children. They moved into a forested clearing, Hinata having an idea of where Anko-sensei was leading her. The thought made her gut churn slightly.

As they walked closer into the clearing and the sight of the memorial stone came into view, Hinata stared at the blue sky. She silently wished it would engulf her, as she hadn't visited a memorial or a tomb since the death of her mother. It was unnerving to see the thousands of name engraved onto the stone. Thousands who had pursued the shinobi life and died in the end.

"This stone, written with the many names of supposed hero's or brave shinobi lie here to honor their lives. But tell me, how often have you wished to be a hero? Or someone to save the day?" Anko inquired, a steely look in her eyes. Hinata could see how her eyes lingered on a select few names and she looked away with shame.

"M-Many times, to be truthful."

"Look where those hero's are now."

Cold horror met Hinata and she realized with an inaudible gasp that her usual brash sensei was right. Terrifyingly so.

Being a hero was being a dead man.

A hero wasn't a life a luxury or praise. It was risking their life for others, but inevitably dying in the process. No, being a hero wasn't pretty and glamorous at all.

Anko noticed the horror in Hinata' eyes as she realized what being a hero _really_ meant. She didn't want Hinata to fall in the false reality of being a hero. She didn't want to see the girl fall so far when she had made so much progress. If she was going to train the brat, she would do it the right way.

Anko style.

After letting the young heiress bask in her own dark thoughts, Anko picked her up effortlessly and sling her over her back.

Hinata squealed at the sudden movement and grabbed onto her sensei's shoulder.

"Anko-sensei? W-What are we doing?" she asked watching them turn away from the memorial stone.

Her busty sensei turned her head around and gave her a sinister smile.

"Well training of course," Anko replied, her brown eyes glinting with mischief.

Hinata gulped and prayed wherever they were going wouldn't result in bruises and broken bones later on.

* * *

Hinata looked up at the eerie forest in front of her, eyeing the 'DO NOT ENTER' and 'DANGER' signs with dread.

"This my dear Hyuuga is one of my favorite hangout spots to train, read and let out stress. The Forest of Death!" Anko declared with a grin.

Hinata's already pale face turned into a translucent color. "The Forest of...Death?"

"You, my sweet little brat, are going to be living in the forest for one whole week!" Anko said with excitement, her eyes glinting with dark amusement.

Hinata blubbered uncertainly, trying to form any sort of excuse. "B-But, I am required to stay at my clan home!"

"Oh don't worry, I've got it covered, Hyuuga. Why? You scared of a forest? Some trees and bugs?" she taunted.

A voice inside her head screamed yes, but outwardly Hinata bristled at the teasing.

"No! I-I can do it, sensei!"

"That's the spirit! Now. Take this pack and head on in. I'll be waiting outside when your week is up. Your objective is to successfully survive the Forest of Death for exactly seven days. Good luck, brat!"

Hinata nervously grabbed the pack from Anko, slightly relieved it had a weapon and some medicine. Any sort of type of food or water was missing, though, meaning she would have to hunt or forage for some.

Anko deactivated the seal on the gate for the forest and shoved the small Heiress inside. "Good luck! Don't die Hyuuga!

* * *

After her first day in the Forest of Death―what a fitting name― Hinata decided Anko was a sadist.

Her reasoning?

Spiders.

The disgusting things were at least the size of a fully grown bear, and were frighteningly fast. She could recall numerous time she had to outrun the creatures and once she resorted to violence.

It had been crawling towards her with big beady eyes and she had been stuck in a bad position. Hinata had went in a frenzy, worrying about only her survival and nothing else. She had gripped the kunai Anko gave her and climbed up a tree as fast as she could. The spider was close behind and she stood up on a branch, not even hesitating with her next actions.

Taking the kunai and letting out a panicked breath, Hinata jumped off the branch and onto the prickly spider, aiming the weapon directly to its head. Green blood squirted onto her face and clothes, but the spider twitched sporadically and succumbed to death a second later.

Hinata huffed and puffed, wiping the blood off of her with mangled sleeve. She barely had the energy to dwell on her actions and moved on, determined to find a source of water.

Now, she watched with a silent groan as numerous eels buzzed dangerously in a pool of crystal clear water, slithering around happily. She was not so happy because she was parched and her throat ached for water. The only obstacle being the electric eels.

Hinata grabbed a stick and poked one, hissing with pain when it scored the branch.

 _Maybe I should just find another source. I'm nowhere near a level to deal with those. I'll just use my Byakugan to find it._

Agreeing with her logical side, she searched for another source of water, finding numerous edible plant life on her way.

It was a good thing she took up herbology and noticed which one were toxic or deadly. Hinata did however take some paralytic herbs and stored them for use later. She was confident that she could concoct a paralytic poison with her knowledge.

Her Byakugan drained quite a bit of her chakra, so she pinpointed the water source and turned it off, blindly following the direction she thought was right.

She almost cried in relief at the small pond and greedily gulped the water, not caring she looked like a possessed cat lapping at the water like it would to milk.

Refreshed and with a clearer head, Hinata decided she needed some sort of plan. Despite her terror, she knew she couldn't keep blindly running. She'd be dead before the end of the week.

She hummed and cleaned her face with the water, silently thinking she need some sort of base to report to. It would need to be able to provide some sort of protection.

Activating her dojutsu once more, she scanned the area for anything that she could use a shelter. Her range wasn't that far since she was still young, but she hoped she could find something.

 _Aha! There!_

A good 50 meters away was a small cave that wasn't too far from this water source and could easily be reinforced. The spiders however were a little too close for comfort, but it would have to do.

Hinata started the trek to the cave and hoped that the week would go by fast.

* * *

Anko had been pleasantly surprised by the young Hyuuga's resourcefulness and will to survive. She had been slightly worried― not that she would ever admit that―but it seemed she had been underestimating the brat.

Hinata had taken over a small cave and had went to work with setting up traps. They weren't phenomenal in the least, but they certainly would alert of any enemy if she was distracted.

On the third day, the girl had decided to start concocting something. Anko couldn't get too close because of her byakugan, but she wondered what it was she was making. Perhaps an ointment?

Oh, how wrong she was.

* * *

Hinata allowed herself a small grin at her success. In her possession she now had a paralytic liquid, that when in contact with blood, would render the person paralyzed for a few minutes. If too much was used...well things would not end well for them.

Now to test it out.

She had developed a bit of a sadistic streak in her from Anko, and she was excited to see if she could take out another of the horrible spiders.

Instead of a spider, she got a centipede.

Hinata almost threw up at the sight of it, but willed herself to face it. The centipede immediately took notice of her and crawled towards her.

 _I-I guess it's now or never!_

Taking her kunai which was coated in the paralytic, she aimed to nick it on its tail. She threw it with accuracy, hitting it slightly above where she intended.

Now to wait.

Hinata didn't get much time to wait as the centipede was ready to pounce on her. She assumed her usual Hyuuga stance, dodging most of the centipedes crazed attempts to bite her head off.

As seconds ticked by, the centipede grew sluggish until altogether became still.

 _It worked! I didn't believe my paralytic would be successful..._

Not wanting to waste time, she ripped her kunai from the centipede and stabbed it open. It was gross seeing its inner working pool onto the floor, but she ignored the stench and moved on.

Untill a whole army of centipedes stopped her.

 _Anko-sensei...I hate you._

* * *

Hinata survived. Barely.

She came out of the massacre bruised and bloody, but alive.

She encountered similar situations day and night, time starting to blur altogether. Wake up, eat, set traps, fight, sleep, repeat.

Her strength and speed were put to the ultimate test, along with her willpower. Many times she thought about giving up and running out of the damned forest, but she held on, knowing somewhere in her heart that she could do this. That she was strong.

Hinata was rewarded when on her final day, Anko-sensei picked her up, whispered 'good job, brat' and transported her to the hospital.

After that it was all darkness.

* * *

"-you crazy?! She's six, Anko! She could've died!"

"But she didn't."

"That's no the point and you know it!"

"Look you whiny bastard! I know that kid better than she knows herself. I believed she could handle it and look, she came out alive!"

"Alive? She came out with lacerations, a head concussion and bruised ribs!"

Hinata almost groaned at the loud voices, squirming around uncomfortably. She groggily opened her eyes and winced at the aching of her body. Every muscle she possessed screamed in agony and she wanted to cry.

"A-Anko-sensei-" she started, looking blearily at the busty woman who wore a scowl on her face.

It faded however when she noticed she was awake.

"Brat! How are you doing? The Forest did a number on you, huh?" she asked playfully, even though there was obvious concern in her eyes.

"Ugh, everything h-hurts," the heiress mumbled with a sigh.

"See! I told-" a medic began before getting cut off by Anko's fierce glare.

"Look brat. I'm glad you're okay. You'll be let out in about two days or so. I just, uh, wanted to say...I'm really proud of you," Anko said, averting her gaze and scratching her neck awkwardly.

In an instant, all the pain Hinata had been feeling vanished. She felt tears glistening in her eyes.

"T-Thank you, sensei."

* * *

[AN]: I know I know. I'm despicable. I abandoned this story for too long. Life is a pain in the ass and I was going through some struggles. After bettering myself and my life, I am now properly motivated to continue this story. No matter how long it takes I will finish. Thanks to the people who have stuck around.

This chapter was really fun to write. I had been wanting to write this for a while. I wanted for Anko to explain to Hinata the dangers of being a ninja and it isn't all dramatic and righteous as the anime and manga put it. It's a tough world out there and Anko is determined to make sure Hinata survives. Which results in morally questionable training like throwing a six year into a death trap for a week. A very intelligent six year old, but a six year nonetheless.

As for pairings, I have made a couple of choices for Hinata, but I'm not quite sure since everyone has mixed reviews. This isn't going to be romance focused, but I do plan on having Hinata have multiple relationships throughout her life, like any other person would.

Now please, let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: A Push Forward

Chapter 4: A Push Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (sadly)

* * *

During Hinata's stay in the hospital, she had waited for any of her family members to come visit or send a 'get well' card or really anything.

None of them showed up.

She was tempted to cry, but knew it would cause Anko to be angry and she knew a rampaging Anko was the last thing Konoha needed.

So, she sucked up all her negative feelings and set them aside. So what none of her family visited?

Anko was there, albeit complaining about Konoha's prickly shinobi, but she was still there.

It should've been enough.

But why did she feel so lonely?

* * *

Hinata was discharged from the hospital and her injuries were now unnoticeable. She could still feel a certain soreness in her bones and she occasionally had a nightmare about spiders and centipedes eating her alive, but she had survived.

She was a survivor.

Hinata allowed herself a small smile at her achievements and distantly wondered if any of her classmates could have survived the Forest of Death.

Could Sakura have the wit to protect herself and create a poison in a cramped situation?

Could Ino have the resistance and will power to live, to continue even if her clothes were ruined and she was hungry and scared?

Could anyone have done what she had done?

 _Neji-san could've..._

No! Hinata stomped onto that thought and ignored the idea that her prodigy of a cousin could have done better than her.

Hinata was Hinata and Neji...was Neji.

While her cousin was certainly strong, strength wasn't everything. She knew that now. Even if she was reluctant to admit, Hinata was...strong.

Just in her own way.

 _Yes. I'm strong!_

Hinata grinned and skipped out of the hospital, losing her Hyuuga composure and simply allowing herself to be happy.

The young heiress had returned to the Academy the next day, no one noticing her disappearance other than Iruka-sensei. She didn't mind, already having been through a similar situation with her father.

Today they were working on physical excercises and the class was held outside.

She pulled up her sleeves, already feeling the hot sun of Konoha beating down on her.

"Alright class, today we're going to be doing a variety of exercises to inscrease strength and build stamina. The one who performs the best will have no homework and...dango!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed, watching as each and every kid became motivated.

"Oh yeah!"

"I'll totally win!"

"Not if I beat you first!"

For Hinata it was like time had stopped. It was the strangest feeling in the world. Something crawled inside her head, voicing thoughts to crush anyone in her way, to stomp on anyone who interfered with her...

Dango.

Her soft features contorted, her lips turning down and her eyebrows drawn low.

 _I will have my dango! Haha!_

She wondered in the back of her head if Anko had possessed her, but focused on the task at hand.

"I will be timing who finishes the thirty laps the fastest, okay kids? Now, on the count of one. Three," Iruka-began.

Hinata cracked her knuckles, not noticing everyone taking a step back away.

"Two."

She shifted her stance and took a deep breath.

"One!"

She took off like a bolt.

The other kids took a second to marvel at her speed before remembering that they needed to run.

Sasuke scowled at the fact that she was leading and picked up his pace, Naruto doing the same.

Hinata had increased her stamina with Anko and pretending there was a crawling centipede chasing her certainly helped out.

She ran with all her might, her mouth salivating at the thought of her favorite snack. She almost didn't notice Naruto and Sasuke speeding up to her.

 _Don't let them pass!_

Hinata hesitated, forgetting momentarily about her crush on Naruto. She hardly thought about the boy these days, too occupied with training and proving her worth to her family.

 _Remember what Anko said._

Don't take shit from anybody, even if it was her crush.

Hinata huffed before following something Anko has taught her once. She directed her chakra flow to her legs, boosting her speed tremendously.

Back a few feet away, Iruka's jaw dropped. Who had taught a six year old how to enforce body parts with chakra? Usually people picked up the skill when they were almost genin! He wondered who was training her so fiercely.

(Somewhere in a bar Anko cackled like a madwoman.)

Naruto and Sasuke lost distance with her and she would've grinned if she wasn't so tired.

She continued the rest of the laps strong, only Sasuke occasionally being able to match her in speed, but at the end she finished with the fastest time.

The class was stunned with her. The females being enormously pissed with her for beating Sasuke, and the males being impressed, giving her genuine compliments.

Hinata blushed under all the attention and praise, wanting to faint when Iruka patted her head proudly.

Dango was met in her hands a moment later.

She really had only wanted the sugary snack, but she wouldn't mind getting used to the praise.

Sasuke had grumbled at her, ignoring her for the rest of the day. Naruto was...disappointed? He had looked at her enviously, making her feel a trickle of guilt.

Hinata shook her head of the feeling, thinking of all the progress she had made over time. If she could go from pathetically weak to beating the prodigy of the class, couldn't it be said the same for Naruto? Couldn't he actually...try to be better?

It made her slightly annoyed with him and she instead focused on her studies. Hinata needed to focus on getting stronger, not worrying about boys. She didn't want to end up like Sasuke's fangirls. She shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Brat, I need to go to the grocery store, come on."

Hinata grabbed onto Anko's arm, still a little overjoyed from today's events. Anko raised a questioning brow, deciding not to dwell on the kids clingliness.

She followed Anko through the market, feeling warm at the domestic scene. Hinata, holding Anko's hand and Anko buying groceries for what seemed to be a large dinner. This was a scene frequently shown by mothers and daughters and Hinata felt something in her heart twitch.

"What's with the chipper mood brat?"

"I beat the class prodigy today and e-everyone was very surprised," she explained humbly, toning down her excitement.

Anko grinned wickedly, giving little Hinata a noogie to her picture perfect hair. "Ha! That's what I expect from you always, Hyuuga!"

Hinata giggled and tried to rearrange her hair into its original place.

"Anko-sensei, why do you need to buy so much food? D-Don't you just eat takeout?" Hinata questioned, pointing at the hordes of vegetables Anko was tossing into her bag.

"It's my birthday."

The Hyuuga Heiress whipped her head toward Anko so fast her neck gave an audible crack.

"Anko-sensei! Why didn't you tell me?!" Hinata yelled, puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

Anko smirked at the display in temper and shrugged. "Didn't think it was that big of an issue. What? Do you want to stay for dinner brat? I'm inviting some of my buddies over as well."

Hinata nodded sharply, a serious expression on her face. "Anko-sensei. I will be on time for your birthday dinner. Excuse me, I must take care of something."

And just like that, the little Hyuuga scampered off, leaving Anko a little dumbfounded.

"Hmph. Brats these days."

* * *

And at exactly six o'clock a knock sounded from Anko's door.

Genma looked up from his glass of sake, sensing a small body of chakra in front of the door.

Anko grinned and sat down the bottle of sake she had been pouring, going to answer the door.

"Hey, I guess you did make it, Hyuuga. Come on in, I don't bite," she greeted, opening the door so the young girl could enter.

Said girl had a small adorned box with an elegantly tied bow on the top. Her hair was neatly done and she wore slightly more fitted pants with a lavender top.

Hinata slipped off her shoes and was greeted with a small group of older shinobi, most looking to be either chunin or a jonin. They all looked at her with slight surprise, slightly amazed that the rumors of Anko adopting a Hyuuga brat were true.

"Don't be shy brat. This is the Hyuuga that I'm training these days. Be nice or I'll knock your teeth out boys," Anko said smugly, a smirk forming on her pink lips.

"A-Ano, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Hinata greeted softly, giving a small bow to the older crowd.

Genma was the first to break the silence that followed after that. He chewed on his senbon anxiously, eyeing Anko with hesitance.

"So...let me get this straight. You are willingly being trained by Anko right?"

A nod.

"No, seriously. She isn't like threatening to eat your insides or something if you don't train with her?"

"No. Anko-sensei is very kind and strong, so I enjoy being trained by her," the heiress answered with a small smile.

Genma opened his mouth to try to sway the little girl, but realized solemnly that she was probably too far gone and prayed to the gods that there wouldn't be another maniac running around.

"So who wants to party?!"

* * *

Two hours later, Anko was more than a little drunk.

Hinata had began an amiable conversation with Genma and Raidou, while the others joked over food and sake. Then a series of party games were played that half of the time required a bottle of sake or stripping half naked. It had been truly a sight for Hinata.

The Hyuuga had been banned from drinking by the guys, against Anko's word. Said woman was sprawled on the couch, cheeks colored a bright red and was giggling about some story she could hardly remember anymore.

"Anko-sensei I have to go since Ko-san won't be able to cover for me anymore. C-Could you open my gift?" the small girl asked her drunken teacher.

Anko gave a goofy grin and a thumbs up, Hinata quickly grabbing her gift and unwrapping it for the woman. She pulled out a purple scarf that was a tad bit frayed at the edges, but overall in good condition.

"A scarf? Winter ended kid," Anko slurred out, looking at the younger girl with hazy eyes.

Hinata blushed and looked down at her feet. 'I-It was m-my mothers."

The haze around Anko cleared a bit and she sat up straighter. The men in the room quieted and watched the exchange with curiosity.

"Now why would you want to do that Hinata?"

"B-Because y-you remind me of Kaa-san a-and you're mean and scary, but you are nice too and you take care of me like she did. I-I think she would want you to have it," she explained, her cheeks growing hotter and hotter, but her smile growing even bigger.

Anko was silent for a few moment, completely shocked by the sincerity of her students explanation. She would have never thought...that Hinata cared for her so much. No one had ever cared that much...

Though intoxicated and slightly incoherent, Anko grabbed the purple scarf and wrapped it around her neck, proudly showing it off to the shinobi of the room.

"I love it, Hinata."

And that was all Hinata ever needed.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm tired. This chapter was kinda soft for me. Sorry I guess for posting this later than I expected. Attending an Advanced Studies school piled with sports and clubs equals lots of naps and procrastination. Hope there are no errors, I'm falling asleep as I write this and I'm too sleepy to revise too much. Bleh.


	5. Chapter 5: Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata was seven and Anko taught her how to fly.

Not literally, of course, but it surely seemed that way to the young heiress. Hinata didn't struggle as much with expressing herself and she was even making friends at the Academy. Sure Shikamaru was a little too lazy, but he was thoughtful and a good listener. With him Choji was instantly received as a surprise gift, but his shy and kind nature was easy to relate to. Sakura and Ino were stressful at times, but they taught her how to stick up for herself and indulge in the more feminine side of things. Sasuke and Naruto...

Well, her relationship with the boys was a little more than strange ever since they had discovered she was a worthy opponent. They had a three way rivalry and got into scuffles often. Hinata usually wasn't one for such ruckus, but her fiery side was brought to light and she liked to show it off.

The Hyuuga spent Monday's and Wednesday's solely for clan training with her father and spent the rest of the weekday with Anko. Anko never tired of the heiress and constantly pushed her to the limit, making her strain her muscles and bruise her body to become stronger. Her extreme and unorthodox methods surely worked because Hinata was the top female of the class and her father abused her body less.

Hinata could only love Anko more for all she had done.

"Earth to Hyuuga! You aren't done for the day yet brat," Anko said, startling Hinata out of her deep thoughts.

"A-Ano, sorry Anko-sensei!"

Hinata hid a smile and happily finished throwing kunai for target practice.

* * *

"Let's do it!"

"Dobe, there's no way we could do something like that."

"U-Um, perhaps I could help?"

Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the pale Hyuuga, waiting for her to continue.

"I know of a place that we could hold it at. It's not the best place, but, no one will see us and we probably won't get into trouble," Hinata said softly, putting on a serious expression.

With a nod, they both agreed.

And that was how they held Naruto's birthday party at Anko's house.

It was slightly cramped, but everyone attending wore bright grins to be able to celebrate together. Hinata was clasping Anko's hand, noticing distantly how it felt like her mother's grip, and watching all her friends surround Naruto and play with him.

He was smiling so bright, Hinata thought the sun had nothing on him.

The reason for all the secrecy was mostly because of parents's disapproval. Hinata wouldn't be able to go to because her father would force her to stay home. And everyone elses guardians were wary of Naruto. So, to plan his party, they lied to their families and said there was a special class at the Academy that they had to attend. In reality, everyone was stuffing themselves with cake and cracking jokes.

No one really understood the stigma behind Naruto, but he was their friend and would always be their friend.

Hinata let go of Anko's hand and grabbed a small box from the dining table and handed it to Naruto.

"Ooh! Hinata is this for me?" the blonde gasped excitedly.

Hinata nodded softly and watched with bright eyes as he unwrapped it.

As the wrapping paper fell to the floor, so did the tears that started leaking out of his eyes. In his hand was a picture frame with him, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino standing together with big smiles.

"Hey dobe! Don't cry, its your birthday! Don't be a big baby," Sasuke berated even though he had a small smile on his face.

Naruto sniffed and nodded, wiping his tears and grinning once more. In a flash, he gripped Hinata in a tight hug and squeezed hard.

"Thank you so much..." he whispered into the Hyuuga's ear.

"You're welcome, Naruto."

* * *

Hinata was eight and Sasuke watched his life go up in flames.

Naruto and Hinata held him as he screamed into their arms, pain shooting out of his every pore. Anko let him stay at her house for a couple of weeks, arguing for days about it with the council until they reluctantly agreed. Hinata snuck out every night to hold the boy and lull him back to sleep.

She was stronger, but hurting as she watched her friend lose himself and hurting as she watched her younger sister grow up into a ruthless monster.

She decided to take up the poison arts as a result and began learning how to concoct little glasses of chemicals that could either force someone to sleep or have someone sleep forever. Anko was unusually serious about it, but after seeing the determination in the Hyuuga's eyes she agreed to teach her.

Hinata would do anything to protect her friends. She never wanted to see Sasuke in pain again. Or any of her close people for that matter.

She took to it like a fish to water and was already ahead of the game as she already was familiar with many of the plants and herbs needed. It was simply a matter of determining the right dosage and mixing the ingredients carefully.

Hinata produced her first poison a month after she began studying the art.

Anko had been slightly surprised and wasn't sure if she should congratulate her or not. Poisons were hard to get right and if done incorrectly, could result in catostrophic consequences. But, Hinata was bright and eager to get stronger, so that she should protect the ones she cared about.

Hinata would do _anything_ to protect them.

* * *

Hinata was nine and things seemed better.

Her work in poisons was largely successful and she could whip out a deadly dose with ease. Not that she really wanted to ever administer such a dose, but she knew how to make them without issues and that was the important part.

Sasuke recovered, little by little, and was still attending the Academy. He was more somber, but Naruto could get a tiny smirk out of him most days. He originally had wanted to avoid everyone, but Hinata and Naruto made it so he had to see at least one of them once a day. It had worked and Sasuke seemed to appreciate the support now. Hinata knew he would be happy again one day. She would make sure of it.

Hanabi was growing more fierce by the minute. Hinata would always be unnerved by the force her younger sister would use in their spars. Hanabi attacked with the intent to _hurt_ and that made Hinata feel weary and sick. She approached her with kind smiles only to be sent away with a vicious glare.

The worst part was that her father was happy. Proud even. He seemed to prefer Hanabi any day over Hinata.

The pale heiress had cried, bled and tore muscles to get stronger. To get approval from her father and he couldn't even see her newfound strength. She would always be weak and she would never be able to change that fact in his eyes.

Her face was a rare sight in the compound and she attended family dinners once every blue moon. Her father didn't seem to care what his eldest daughter was up to these days. Because of that, Hinata practically lived with Anko. Her sensei didn't mind her presence, as long as she cleaned up and made up for the bills with lots and lots of dango.

Her relationship with her father was lost. But when she had lost she had gained.

* * *

Hinata was reading a book on toxic plants when Anko knocked on the door to her makeshift bedroom. It used to be an old storage room, but with how much the heiress slept over, they made it into her new room.

"Anko-sensei?"

Purple hair peeked into the room and a devious grin was already starting to form on the older woman's face. Hinata gulped. She knew that face. That only could mean...

"It' time for a new lesson, Hyuuga!"

Hinata shut her book and looked up to the ceiling, sending out a quick prayer to the gods that she come out of this alive.

* * *

"Y-You want me to what?"

"It simple, kid. Climb the mountain."

Hinata stared up at the Hokage Mountain with wide eyes, panic closing up her throat. "Anko-sensei, I can't climb that! You haven't taught me how to tree climb with chakra yet because I'm too young!"

"Exactly right! But, you're nine and I think that's a perfect age to start learning now. You're perfectly capable, so get to it!" Anko grinned, gesturing wildly to the mountain in front of them.

The young girl was at a loss of words and sputtered for a moment before she realized Anko was serious. She took off her jacket uncertainly, not sure how she was going to accomplish the feat.

 _'I have to direct chakra to my feet, I think..?'_

She tried and put a foot to the wall and watched as her foot stuck in place. She wiggled her toes and her hold still hadn't faltered. Huh. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for her.

Twenty minutes later and she had barely made it up ten feet.

Hinata was panting heavily. She had managed to climb up a few steps without supporting herself with her hands, but her control had faltered and she now was gripping onto the hard stones beneath her.

"What a bore you are kid! I'm going to the onsen brat and I'm expecting you to be at the top when I'm back," Anko called out from below her.

 _'She's gonna leave me here to go soak in the onsen? WHAT.'_

Hinata didn't have the time to dwell on it because her palms were cutting into the stone as she slowly started losing her hold on the mountain. She gritted her teeth and cursed Anko's vague directions.

She knew that her chakra flow was supposed to be directed to her feet, but she was getting lost on the distribution. She was putting too little chakra to her feet and wasn't sure how to put more. Forcing more chakra just made her feet almost spring up and using her natural amount made her feet not stick at all. Hinata just couldn't find the exact amount no matter how much she tried.

"Maybe I should just try again tomorrow...I can't do this..."

The sun was setting and the heiress knew she had to start moving before Anko came. Her sensei would be so disappointed to see her not even trying. Hanging uselessly wasn't going to help her.

' _Techinally, sensei just said to reach the top, not necessarily using chakra and my feet only...'_

With that thought in mind, Hinata began enforcing her feet and hands with a little bit chakra, making them almost stick to the surface of the mountain. What she did next could best be described as a spider scurrying up a wall.

Using her hands made it easier to find areas to hoist herself up and almost jump up the mountain. About ten minutes had passed and she was almost level with the faces of the hokages.

"I think I can make it!" she said to herself.

Now her clothes were absolutely drenched in sweat and her usual pale face was a tomato red. Her muscles were overworked, but she only had a little bit more to climb. The issue was if she could make it before Anko came back.

With a grunt, the heiress began climbing at an almost frantic pace, accumulating cuts on her palms on her hands and legs at the rate she was going.

The sun was basically gone and she still had a good five yards to climb.

' _Please! I need to get there in time!'_

Her arms trembled and she could feel tears forming from all the pain her body was in, but she blinked them back and heaved herself up with strangled cries, climbing closer and closer to the top. Her fingers were covered in blood and she noticed distantly she was leaving a trail.

"A-Almost there!"

Hinata's throat came out hoarse and she desperately wanted to let go and just fall, no matter the consequences.

And suddenly, she found the strength.

Some unknown force took over her and she was unknowingly enforcing chakra to the soles of her sandals.

And then she let go.

* * *

When Anko came back from the onsen, she expected to find her student teary eyes and bruised at the bottom of the mountain.

Instead, she couldn't find the little Hyuuga anywhere.

"Where the hell is that brat?" she questioned out loud, worry slowly settling in.

A loud voice echoed from above.

"ANKO-SENSEIIIIIIII! UP HERE!"

Anko looked to the top of the mountain and saw a tiny speck that looked like the Hinata she knew.

Her jaw dropped.

"S-She...climbed up there?!"

.

.

.

An hour later Hinata was at Anko's house holding a warm cup of tea and chewing on some fresh pastry.

"So...care to explain how in the hell you managed to climb up the mountain?" Anko asked with a disbelieving brow.

The smaller girl blushed and scratched her head in a manner reminiscent to Naruto. "I-I didn't think I could do it either."

Anko grinned and ruffled the girl's hair, still shocked at her achievement. She didn't think the Hyuuga had it in her to climb the whole mountain. She was still so young and she was starting to see the traces of a prodigy coming together. As long as she kept at this rate, she'd be one of the many rising elite ninja in Konoha.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't use chakra the whole way up there, but I'm impressed nonetheless Hyuuga," Anko said with a wink.

Hinsta smiled shyly and internally beamed at the praise. Anko was stingy with her compliments. For the heiress to receive one said she had truly done something great.

"Since you think you're so good kid, how about we do this everyday for a morning warm up?"

The pale girl somehow went paler and watched as a wicked looking Anko cackled in glee.

"A-Ano! Uh, I'm not sure that's a good idea sensei!"

* * *

AN: Uh. This was late. And I wrote half of it stoned. So, uh, enjoy?


End file.
